


The Dreaming Star

by WhimsicalRealist



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalRealist/pseuds/WhimsicalRealist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three dreaming brothers. A bond stronger than blood. In the end, only one would remain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dreaming Star

A star, a star, a shooting star,

So bright against twilight sky.

The future lays so far ahead,

For today, let new dreams take flight.

 

Dreams of freedom.

Dreams of purpose.

Dreams of nakama.

 

A star, a star, a wishing star.

Say a silent prayer to Fate.

Hush clings to the sacred moment,

As three dreamers glimpse their dreams.

 

Every day they grow stronger.

Every day they grow closer.

Every day they step a bit further,

Along the star-littered path to their dreams.

 

But the sun sets,

And shadow crawls over innocence.

Snuffing out the purest buds,

In the most deserving chests.

 

A star, a star, a falling star.

A dream cast into darkness.

The future unwrites the writer,

Before his journey could begin.

 

Time would pass.

Time would pause.

And then Time,

Claimed another.

 

A star, a star, a bursting star.

A dream burned itself to ash.

The future denies the hidden child,

Just as he learns to wish to live.

 

Alone, the last dreamer,

Who had never glimpsed the star.

Memories only of those who passed,

Flickering dim in the shadow of despair.

 

But...

Unlike the star,

Who fell to darkness on its own,

This dreamer is not truly alone.

 

Eight stars, eight other dreamers;

When the time comes,

They return to him,

And they would make him strong.

 

A star, a star, a blazing star.

A dream fueled to burn all the brighter.

Doubt banished by the light of Hope,

And the Future will see its King.

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece (c) Oda
> 
> If you are still confused: Sabo is the "falling star", Ace is the "bursting star" and Luffy is the "blazing star."


End file.
